Acheronis (5e Race)
Acheronis "You must learn its riddle, Konan, you must learn its discipline. For no one, no one in this world can you trust. Not men, not women, not beasts... Steel, you can trust." -Kegron Nuhsut, Acheronis Gladiator Physical Description Acheronis are humanoids constructed entirely out of metal chains, of either brass, silver, steel, or iron. They are well over 6 feet tall, but do not surpass 8 feet in height. Their physical forms are held together by powerful earth elemental magic, making their bodies quite lightweight despite their high density. However, despite being made of chains, they do have blood; A golden thick liquid, similar to the Ichor of the gods. History Acheronis were created by the Goddess of War, Feylia, to be the ultimate race of constructed warriors, able to fight all day and all night, without tire. However, her being the goddess of blood, she also gave them thick blood, made of liquid gold, to coat their weapons with to make them more powerful and heavy. At first, they had constant wars, being reborn by Feylia each time they died, however, eventually, when Feylia had to devote her powers to killing demons, the Acheronis were forgotten, and left in the Plane of Earth. Eventually, they found their way into the Material Plane, where they live as solitary mercenaries, assassins, and soldiers. Society Acheronis are very asocial creatures, preferring to live alone or in small groups of 2-3. Acheronis have a natural hatred of their own kin, due to their warborn minds. This can make reproduction difficult for other races, but due to their elemental nature, Acheronis can simply build more of themselves using powerful magic and chains. Relationships Acheronis are typically seen as a combination of the Orcs and Thri-Kreen; They are typically feared for their strength, and considered outsiders to most, however Acheronis can still become integral parts of a military force or private bodyguard. Their constructed and elemental natures makes them very loyal to masters, provided they receive the payment they are promised. Acheronis Names Acheronis names come from the Terran language, and sound very harsh and brutal. They take on a last name from war heroes of their own kind, which might include their creator Acheronis' first name. Male: Konan, Crundel, Sallus, Octavian, Qerizin Female: Kularia, Thalean, Fuletta, Selachi, Kalrendia Last: '''Nuhsut, Kallahad, Dansacot, Fercivial, Artonius Acheronis Traits Built to be killing and war machines, Acheronis make powerful and threatening adventurers for enemies to face. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 1 ''Age.'' Acheronis are built mature, and do not age. However, due to their warlike tendencies, they typically die before they are 30 or 40. ''Alignment.'' Acheronis only care for the thrill of combat, and the sound of steel against steel. They are typically Chaotic, of any alignment. ''Size.'' Acheronis are well over 6 feet tall, but most do not surpass 8 feet in height. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Savage Attacks. When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. ''Expunge Cowards. ''When a target takes the Disengage action and is within 5 feet of you, you may make a melee weapon attack against them, as a reaction. ''Living Construct. ''You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of your surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. ''Chain Body. ''When not wearing armor, your Armor Class is equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. '''''Languages. You can speak Common, Orcish, and Terran. Acheronis, being warlike, are completely illiterate, and cannot read or write unless they are privately taught, which is very difficult. Acheronis Subraces Hooked Some Acheronis have hooks on their chains, making them very deadly grapplers. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Chain Strike. ''You are proficient with your unarmed strikes, and they deal 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier piercing damage. Whenever you hit a target with your unarmed strike, you may grapple them as a bonus action. '''Thick-Blooded Acheronis that are especially thick-blooded can coat their weapons with their golden blood, giving them more strength on the battlefield. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Gilded Coating. ''After a long or short rest, you can coat a melee weapon that's lighter than Heavy with your golden blood. A weapon coated with your gilded blood is treated as one size heavier and one damage die larger. The coating lasts for 8 hours, or until you roll a 1 on an attack roll with the weapon, in which case the coating shatters. You can only have one weapon coated at a time. Category:Hall of Shame